This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles include one or more torque producing devices, such as an internal combustion engine and/or an electric motor. Torque is generated by the internal combustion engine by the combustion of air and fuel within the cylinders. The combustion of air and fuel, known as the combustion stroke, generates heat and exhaust. Engine coolant absorbs and transfers heat from the various parts of a vehicle's cooling system to air or transfers heat from the engine coolant to various parts of a vehicle's cooling system.
Coolant control systems for a vehicle control the flow of engine coolant throughout various components of a cooling system such as a radiator, an engine oil cooler, the transmission oil cooler, and a cabin heat exchanger. Engine coolant flow is controlled by adjusting the position of one or more of a plurality of coolant valves and by adjusting a speed of a coolant pump. When the engine coolant is cooled to a desired temperature, the engine coolant is recirculated back through the cooling system.